


Better Than Ice Cream

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: Happily Ever After [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Marriage, Sexual innuendos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Oliver returns early from a business trip and Chloe's happy to see him.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Happily Ever After [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750879
Kudos: 6





	Better Than Ice Cream

**June 10, 2011**

Chloe sighed softly and picked up the spoon from the ice cream carton, frowning when it came out empty and sighing before pushing it away. She'd have to go see if they had more ice cream or call Bart to bring her back some because if she went out to get some this late at night, Ollie would freak out. And normally she would just roll her eyes at him but considering the baby and everything that _could_ go wrong out there, she wasn't going to risk it.

Sighing again, she turned back to her laptop, pulled one leg up on her chair and rested her chin over her knee as she continued to read articles on a possible superhero just south of them in Coastal City.

Things had been quiet in the past two days. Too quiet. Ollie had left for Seattle and would be there for almost a full week working on a new branch of Queen Industries. She had decided to stay and research but considering the hormones, she was seriously regretting that idea. Waiting two whole days to see him again wasn't going to be easy.

He smiled involuntarily at the sight of his wife sitting at her computer, chin resting on her knee. He set his things down quietly and moved to stand behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Miss me, Gorgeous?" he teased softly.

In a second, she gasped, jumped and stood up quickly, turning to face him instantly with wide eyes. She hadn't heard him coming in at all. "What are you doing here?"

"I got done early so I wanted to surprise you." He grinned, shrugging and giving her an innocent look.

"Or give me a heart attack, whichever," she said, taking a deep breath and relaxing a little as she started around the chair she'd been sitting on.

"I assure you, that's the _last_ thing I wanted to do," he informed her, raising his eyebrows even as a small pout formed on his mouth.

Chloe smiled slowly at the pout on his lips, it was good to see because she felt like all she had been doing the past two days _was_ pout. Of course he never needed to know that. "You're home."

"I knew by now you'd be missing me horribly," he teased, taking a step closer to her.

"Well... mostly I'm trying to recover from the massive party I threw last night," she told him, arching her eyebrows and cocking her head.

He smirked at that. "Uh huh." He wrapped his arms around her, dipping his head to kiss her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she kissed him back, shifting closer to him.

"How are you feeling?' he asked when the kiss ended a moment later. He leaned his head against hers, breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume and kissing her temple.

"Okay," she said quietly, "I ate half a gallon of ice cream in two days," she admitted, making a face. "How did it go?"

He chuckled softly at her admission. "I'm guessing I'll need to make a run to the store later?" He smiled softly. "It went fine. Better than expected, which worked out well for me since I got to come home to my wife two days sooner."

"Maybe? I haven't checked the freezer yet," she grinned softly and kissed him once more, "I'm glad it went well and you got done early."

Oliver groaned softly as their lips met once more, the kiss a little more lingering than the first. "Me too."

Chloe grinned softly and slid her hand into his hair, "missed me too?"

"Would it sound too desperate if I said every second?" He tucked some hair behind her ear.

She swallowed at that and shook her head slightly, leaning into his touch.

"I don't like sleeping without you," he confessed, kissing the corner of her mouth. Partially because he'd done it for too long when she'd been gone all those months.

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded, her arms tightening around him, "we have spent enough time apart already."

His arms tightened around her, as well. "What if next time I needed to go away on a business trip, you came with me?"

She nodded slightly and took a deep breath, "maybe that will work better," she agreed, shifting her arms from around his neck to around his back.

Oliver relaxed at her easy agreement, pulling her closer and hugging her to him. "How's the little one doing?"

"Alright," she whispered, smiling softly and brushing her nose against his, "I think anyway."

"Good," he whispered back, kissing her once more, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth.

Chloe moaned quietly and parted her lips under his, kissing him back and pressing her palms against his back, pulling him to her.

Grinning at her response, he shifted, kneeling down and picking her up in his arms, carrying her toward their bedroom. "Five days is too long," he informed her.

" _So_ long," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck once more and grinning.

His eyes were bright as he laid her down on their bed, covering her body with his instantly. _Far_ too long, he thought as he leaned down to kiss her again. 

And he was going to remedy that starting right now.

* * *

A long time later, Chloe sighed deeply and snuggled next to her husband, wrapping her arm tightly around him, "so much better than ice cream," she whispered.

"I'd hope so," he teased, kissing her temple and laying his head down beside hers on the pillow.

She grinned softly and kissed his cheek lazily, closing her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He watched her intently, reaching up and gently stroking her hair back from her face.

Chloe relaxed and opened her eyes once more, smiling softly when she saw him, "we're definitely taking business trips together, both mine and yours."

Oliver smiled at that, nodding his agreement. "I like that plan." He caressed her cheek with his fingers, unable to take his eyes off her.

She turned her head slightly and kissed his fingers softly then looked back at him, holding his gaze and smiling gently.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "I don't tell you nearly enough."

She smiled at that and brushed her nose against his. "As long as you think so, I'm okay with that."

He kissed her softly. "I think so. All the time," he admitted.

"No one ever told me as much as you do so for me, it's a lot." She grinned softly.

Oliver kissed the tip of her nose, meeting her eyes. "Well, you deserve to hear it a lot."

"You are really amazing, you know?" She smiled, snuggling closer.

"Of course." He smirked, sliding his arms around her more and kissing the top of her head.

Chloe grinned and turned more toward him, kissing his chin, "uh huh, that's what I get with your overgrown ego."

"You love my overgrown..." He paused, grinning back at her. " _Ego._ "

She laughed at that and arched her eyebrows, "you're horrible. Apparently being away was a bad influence, even if you are correct."

He grinned. "Being away from you is always bad," he agreed.

"Yeah, well no arguments there," she said quietly, brushing her nose against his.

He rested his head against hers once more. "So what did you get up to while I was gone?" he asked curiously.

"Other than an incredibly high ice cream consumption?" She smirked and shrugged a little, "just research, wedding planning, the usual."

At the mention of wedding planning, he groaned. "Again? Really?"

"Yep," she grinned softly, arching her eyebrows.

"Think they'll actually manage it this time?" He smiled, shaking his head a little.

"Honestly, if they don't, maybe we should give Zatanna a call." She grinned softly, cocking her head at him.

Oliver smirked at her. "No way. Our wedding will remain one of a kind, as it should be." He winked at her.

"Much better than any traditional wedding if you ask me." She told him, smirking and kissing his cheek.

"The least anxiety-producing ceremony I've ever been part of," he teased with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah well, I'm sure alcohol can help _anyone_ with that issue," she teased back.

He chuckled softly. "I would have married you in a second even without the alcohol."

She held her breath and nodded slightly, "I'm not so sure I would have then," she whispered, "but it would have been a very stupid thing for me to do, not agreeing with marrying you."

A faint smile touched his mouth. "Oh, I know. It would have been." He winked at her.

Chloe smiled softly and nodded a little, "good thing I didn't have to make that huge mistake."

"Good thing," he agreed, kissing her softly on the mouth.

Chloe grinned softly against his lips and kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. "Although I have no doubt you would have talked me into it eventually..."

"I can be pretty persuasive," he teased, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep..." she smirked softly, "you and your very large ego." She teased.

He chuckled, tucking some hair behind her ear and rolling them so she was on top of him, smirking up at her. "Exactly."

Chloe adjusted on top of him and kissed him softly, "how tired are you?"

"Not too tired," he assured her.

She grinned a little and kissed his cheek, "hungry?"

"I haven't finished working up my appetite just yet," he informed her with a wink.

"Well, I might need a food break before I continue to help you with yours then," she grinned, brushing her nose against his, "your kid is making me starve constantly."

"Can't have my wife starving." He kissed her once more, rolling her beneath him. "What sounds good? I'll fix something."

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and took a deep breath, "hm... mac and cheese? Although that could wait until later if you want to have something more... interesting here."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "What do you have in mind, Tower?"

"A lot of things, Arrow." She grinned, "right now, strawberries and whip cream."

"I think I can handle that one." He grinned back at her, dipping his head and kissing her urgently.

Chloe moaned quietly and kissed him back just as urgently, pulling him to her.

"After round two," he whispered, settling above her.

"Round two for you..." she grinned, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him hard.

Oliver smirked. "Yep."

"I guess food can wait." She teased.


End file.
